Shooting the Hearts
by SilverMidnightWolf
Summary: After a harsh rejection from a girl when Jaune was only 13, Jaune devotes himself into training to becoming a huntsman. However, the day right before Jaune goes to Beacon, he dies. Luckily, he was given a choice; Become Cupid's champion or die. Making his choice, he is given the task to create a harem. Will he succeed? My Version of YarBad's Huntsman of Cupids Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen, Silver here. I know I said I was going to post a Left 4 Dead story, but instead I was doing a bit of fanfic reading and I came across** **Yarbad's** **"Huntsman of Cupids arrow." The story is basically about Jaune becoming Cupid's champion. Cupid and Aphrodite made a bet about love and all that, I didn't get a clear understanding cause of grammar issues. Cupid, trying to find a champion to represent him, stumbles upon Jaune who was at Death's door steps. Cupid then proceeds to make Jaune his champion and Jaune is given the task to make a harem. I really love the idea seeing as it's focused mostly on Romance rather than Humor and Fighting. However, I wanted to change some parts of it, so I asked** **Yarbad** **for permission and he allowed me to write my own version of it. Here's the summary-**

 **Summary: 13 year old Jaune had grown the courage to confess his love to a person he has fallen for. But not only did he get rejected; he also learned that it was all set up by the people who bullied him. Crushed, Jaune slowly drifted away from society and focused only on becoming a Huntsman. On the day just right before he heads to Beacon, he dies. Cupid, however, gave him a choice: Become his champion or die. Jaune, not wanting to give up on his dreams took it and was given the task to create a harem and help cupid win his bet with Aphrodite.**

Chapter 1: A New Arc Rises

At the back of a school, 13 year old Jaune Arc takes a deep breath. He was very nervous, after all, today was the day; the day he confessed his feelings to the one he has fallen for. He didn't know when he fell for her, but he knew it was because she had helped him when he was picked on.

"Hey Jaune!" yelled a chirpy voice. "So, why did you call me out here? You're not planning to rape me are you?" she said with a giggle at the little joke. Jaune took another deep breath before he prepared to say what he had prepared for.

"Listen… I want you to be honest with me after I say this. I-I rea-really like y-you. I l-like you as in m-more th-than a f-fre-friend. P-Please go out with me!" Jaune said as he took out a box of chocolate from behind him and handed it towards the person he has feelings for while closing his eyes. After a few moments of silence, he opens his eyes to see her standing there with a neutral expression **.** Jaune held his breath, waiting for an answer. He had taken months to build up the courage to confess. Then, the unexpected happened… she laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" Jaune asked, suddenly getting very, very scared

"Hey John… he actually did it! You can come out now, I don't have to hang out with this fool now right?" she said behind her. From where she had appeared from, the bullies, about 6 of them, that picked on Jaune slowly crowded the place.

"I'm confused, what's going on?" Jaune asked the girl. The girl didn't reply and just held out a device and pressed a button.

" _Listen… I want you to be honest with me after I say this. I-I rea-really like y-you. I l-like you as in m-more th-than a f-fre-friend. P-Please go out with me!_ "

Jaune's jaw dropped. He had put 2 and 2 together. They had ganged up and played him like an actually fool. "Jauney boy…" the leader of the bulling started saying, "You really are stupid. We thought it would be funny if you had started listening to her like a good little servant, but we never actually expected you to confess. This is priceless!" He said laughing. The rest slowly joined in.

The same bully spoke again. "We've kept this secret from the school, but let me tell you. She's my girl, don't bother trying to steal her cause she ain't going for your scrawny ass!" he said with another laugh.

Jaune was staring at the ground. He clenched his fist until blood flowed down his fist. His face was a face of an angry one. Normally, Jaune wouldn't have it in him, but his instincts took over his reason. Within seconds, he was right in front of the leader and gave a nasty upper cut with his right hand. Now, the bully was no light weight. He was a giant weighing about 250 and when Jaune gave that upper cut, the man literally was lifted from the ground before he fell backwards, knocked out and unconscious. The others, while were trained in fighting was momentarily shocked at Jaune, whom they thought was a weakling. However, know one thing, never mess with someone's feelings as emotions can make one stronger. Without missing a beat, Jaune quickly disables 2 more bullies via a strong bash on the back of their heads with a large tree branch that was lying around. One of them stepped out of his shock and quickly rushed at Jaune with his fist pulled already. While Jaune did take out 3 people, he wasn't trained for combat. Jaune took the hit, but did not falter, instead he retailed with a strong left jab that didn't knock the guy out, but definitely knocked a few of his tooth. The last 2 saw this, looked at their chances before they both charged. Jaune, knowing he would be beaten right then, took the tree branch he used before and threw it at them. Both were hit in the torso, but one of them was only slightly scratched and continued his path. Jaune took a rock next and when the guy came close enough, he smash the rock on the side of the guy's face. The man went slump down towards the floor, not dead, but definitely unconscious. The last guy ran while the guy that Jaune had punched ran after he got up. Jaune then directed his hateful gaze onto the girl he use to have feelings for. The girl was on the sitting on the ground and had apparently pissed herself watching Jaune take the others out. When the girl saw where he was looking at, she shook with fear.

Jaune walked up to her, bend down and got close to her face. "Get the Fuck out of My Sight Woman." He said quietly, but with a lot of hatred. The girl got up clumsily and ran after the other 2. With that, Jaune walked towards his home, the last class has been over already.

[1 Month Later]

Jaune walked down the hall of his school. Everyone stared at him. He did miss a month of school, but that wasn't the reason everyone was staring. Jaune had a complete changeover. Instead of a blue hoodie Jaune usually wears, he now wore a skin tight black shirt, showing that he was scrawny anymore but with some muscle, over the shirt he wore a leather jacket. He now wore dark blue jeans instead of his usual cargo pants with a pair of steel toed boots. Many males backed away while many females blushed. Not noticing this, Jaune walked down the hall with his hands in his pocket towards his first class.

[Time skip: After school]

Jaune walked out the door and slowly made his way home. He had to explain again why he missed an entire month's worth of class. Not telling of the incident, he instead said one of his sisters was caught in a car accident and had passed away. Accepting that, they only told that Jaune needed to do all the work he has missed in order to pass.

Jaune sighed at the memory. During the month he had trained his body, just so no one else can pick on him for being weak. His father had given him Crocea Mors, their family heirloom, but after a few days of practicing, he gave the sword back saying he was trash with the sword. For the rest of the month he instead focused on hand to hand combat with no specific style. After the month was over, his parents told him he needed to go to school. After all he still needed to pass it in order to go into Beacon.

Jaune was interrupted from the memory lane when the bullies he beat up on the day of the rejection appeared in front of him. The girl was there, but she hanged farther back.

"Hey Jauney boy, skipping class? That isn't like you." The leader said. Jaune didn't reply, but all he did was stare.

Slightly creeped out, the leader quickly rambled on. "No matter, we're going to kill you today." As he finished his sentence, a bunch of them took out knifes while some others took out hammers, crowbars, and axes. Last time there were 6 people, this time there was about 15.

The leader looked at Jaune's face, expecting to see fear, but instead Jaune only looked calm and had a blank face on. Getting angry, he decided to scare Jaune. "Last time you took me out by surprise, but this tim-"He was cut off when Jaune had once more gave him a nasty upper cut, talk about irony.

'I-I didn't even see him move.' Was the thought that went through all their minds. Taking advantage of the shock like last time, Jaune knocked out 5 member with fast, but heavy jabs at their torso and face. The rest stared and thought once more in synch, 'What the hell happened to him during the month he was missing?!'

When the rest slowly realize they out number him still 9 to, they all rushed at him. Jaune leaped backwards and took a basic boxing stance. His left leg in front of his right, His arms were held in front of his face and like his legs, his left arm was farther out than his right. The gang was cautious now, if this bastard had turned from a weakling to someone that can knock 6 of them out within seconds, they would be taken out just as fast if they were not careful. After a few seconds they turned towards the tallest person in their group, a complete giant over 6 feet tall with a muscle build. Grinning, they realize that they might just be able to beat him after all.

"Ha Ha Ha, a puny person like you could never-"He was interrupted when Jaune said, "You guys talk too much." Right after he finished his sentence, he dashed straight forward and punched the tall guy in the family jewels. The man bent down holding his nut sack. Not giving the man any chance to recover, he gave another upper cut. The man toppled backwards with a very pained look and landed with a loud thud. After all, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Like Jaune use to feel, the gang all felt fear. While they did out number him with dangerous weapons, this boy, no man, is giving off a dangerous aura around him. Not even saying a thing, all of them ran for their lives. The girl that Jaune used to like ran towards him and wrapped her big chest around his arms and said, "I'm sorry about last time. Please give me a chance! And besides, you… can… use… me… anyway… you…want." She finished seductively. Jaune stared at her with a neutral face and stayed quiet like she had a month ago. Then he laughed and said, "No, now get out of my sight, you make me sick." With that he turned towards where his home is and walked away. He had taken only 3 steps when a pair of arms hugged his legs. It was the girl again, "Please! If you don't he's going to abuse me even more! Please help me!" the girl yelled with tears going down her eyes. Jaune froze for a bit. This sight… it reminds him of how he was before she came along. While he knew it was all an act, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He bent down once more and wiped her tears and said, "Tell him this, he touches you he's a dead man." With that, he got back up and walked towards his destination. It was either a coincident or not, but he waved with his back still turned and the sunset outlined him and made him glow in a heavenly light. The girl couldn't help but blush as her heart pounded really fast. Only one thought went through her mind, 'I should have said yes a month ago.'

[4 years later]

4 years have passed. Jaune constantly trains nonstop and now not only is he an expert in hand to hand combat, but he also trained in the arts of using dust and guns. During the 4 years he spent at the school he was bullied, he not only became one of the most feared people there, but also the most respected. The males couldn't help but look up to him since he displayed handsomeness, strength, and smartness. The girls all thought he was perfect, having everything a girl needed in a boyfriend. However, he was distant and never made friends there. This only made him even more popular, as people thought it gave him a 'Mysterious' aura about him. Even if he was distant, he had helped other people wither it be a problem with bullies or a calculus problem that they couldn't solve, thus making even more popular. He now had graduated from that school and had been accepted into Beacon. He only had 1 day left before he will officially start his dream to becoming a Huntsman. Currently he was walking in towards a store to get last minute supplies such as more dust and ammo.

When he came out of the store, he saw a little girl drop her ball into the streets. He watched as the girl ran after it before his eyes opened wide. A truck was speeding towards the child even thou it was a red light. Looking at the driver, he saw the man was asleep at the wheel. By the time one of the bystanders screamed Jaune was already on the move. He had dropped everything and ran for the girl. Jaune then pushed her out of the way seconds right before the truck hit him.

By the time he came to his senses, he noticed that he was still in the city. Jaune noticed that he was floating, so when he turned he gasp at what he saw. He body, while not bleeding, was on the ground where the truck had hit him.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

"Did you see what this kid did?"

"Yeah, he jumped right in front of the truck and saved the kid."

"Poor guy, he must have been a great person if he did that."

That was the conversation going around the place. Suddenly he engulfed by a bright light to see that he was in a pink room. Everything was literally pick, the walls, ceiling, even the T.V. Not bothering to question it, he turns only to see a man wearing only a diaper. The man had a bow, but the arrow tips were hearts instead of the usual pointed tips.

"So… who are you and what do you want with me? I just died and I know for a fact you are not the grim reaper."

"Aren't you smart Jauney boy? I'm going straight to the point. I can help you continue your dream if you agree to this deal."

"You mean… you can bring me back to life?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Yes, of course."

"I'm listening."

The man grinned. "I want you to become my champion and do something for me."

Jaune blinked. What? "Hold on, what do you mean by champion and what do I have to do?"

"Like it says, you are going to become my champion, someone that represents me."

"And what do I have to do? You didn't answer that part."

"…"

"Answer the question!" Jaune yelled.

"Ma… rem." The man mumbled.

"What?"

"You have to make a harem." The man repeated

"WHAT?"

"I said you have to-"

"I heard you the second time, but why?!"

"I might have made a bet with Aphrodite that I can match someone up with a harem, something that not even she could be despite being the love goddess and all."

"Why did you such a bet if it was impossible for her too?!"

"Well, people see me as a minor god, if you can pull it off, I'll be acknowledging as a major god instead of a forgotten minor god."

Jaune sigh and tried to weigh the pros and cons in his mind. 'If I agree, I have a god backing me up and I'll get to be a huntsman. Plus I'll probably get a girlfriend with this task, but I would hurt the others' feelings. I had that happen to me, I can't let that happen to others… but if I decline he'll just find someone else who will hurt others. Wait, a harem is basically a bunch of females liking you more than just like-like; it doesn't mean I have to be a two-timer. I could just make a bunch of girls fall in love with me and date one of them.'

Nodding to himself he said, "Fine, I accept."

The man grinned. "Good choice Jaune! The name's Cupid and I'll be guiding you on this, but first as soon as you come back to life, you are going to get some practice."

"I don't care, now let me live again."

Cupid snapped his fingers and he was once again engulfed in a bright light. Once he opened his eyes he saw a bunch of people staring worriedly at him. They gasp when they saw him still alive even thou a truck had hit him. Jaune quickly sat up and groaned.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked, still shocked, but not to the extend other people were.

"I'm fine; I only have a few scratches and a huge bruise in the future." He tried to say jokingly. The atmosphere's tension was destroyed as a few people grinned.

"Hey boy, you were really brave saving the little girl!" one of them complimented.

The crowd cheered as the driver tried to slowly slip away, but one of the bystanders caught him by the collar. The little girl walked right up to Jaune and with a blush she said, "I want to thank you Mr…"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Thank you Mister Arc." The girl said with a wide smile before she skipped towards her mother. The crowd slowly dispersed, but not before each of them had talked to the blond. After all, he had jumped in front of a truck to save the little girl. Jaune walked back to where he dropped his stuff and picked it once more and headed home.

[A few hours later]

Jaune had just finished packing all that he needed and looked at the time. It was 5; he still had time to do stuff.

"Hold your horses!" a voice in Jaune's head said.

"What? Where? How?" Jaune said startled.

"Ok, dude, you don't need to speak out loud, I'm in your mind so think."

'Ok, who are you?'

"It's me Cupid, how did you forget me already? You make me sad…"

'I had hoped it was just a dream, but sadly it's not. What do you want?'

"Remember how I said you need to get some practice? Well, you're going to do that now. You are going to practice on how to get a girl. At least you are going to be learning about the first encounters, the rest can wait."

'Fine, but this better not embarrass me, I still have a reputation.'

"It's fine, I'm the also a god of love for a reason."

[In the City]

'Ok, what do I do first?'

"Like the name says, it's a first encounter, where you first meet the girl."

'How do I do that? Do I just-' Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone and knocked that person down. Looking down, he sees a tan girl with bright green hair and red eyes.

(I don't think I need to describe her, it's obvious)

"Ouch." The girl said as she rubbed her butt. Jaune, being the gentleman he is, he held out his hand and asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl took his hand and got up. "I'm fine, but a few scratches, nothing to worry about."

With nothing to say, it became awkward very quickly.

"You were doing so well! Not only did you meet a chick with a nice rack and body, you had a great first encounter, the bumping into each other… a classic. You even had a great line going."

'Well, unlike you, I don't just make a long conversation with a random woman I just met.'

"Just say something! Make small talk, don't let her leave."

"So… you're not from around here are you?" Jaune asked.

The girl looked startled that he was talking to her. "Um, yeah."

"If you want, I can show you around. I'm quite familiar with this place."

The girl blinked before she grinned and said, "We just met and you're already asking me out."

"THIS IS GREAT! Keep it going, unlike other people, they wouldn't left already. Ok, now say a corny line or something, make her laugh." Cupid said.

"I would be blind if I didn't, thou I think a blind man would've been able to see such a pretty woman in front of me."

She giggled before she spoke again. "I'm Emerald Sustrai, what's your name?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc, Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, what do you want to see?"

"I thought you were giving the tour."

"If I'm going to give the tour, I need to know what you want to see."

She laughed before she said, "I want to see the popular places around here. You better not lead me into an alleyway and rape me, but I won't mind it if it's a fine gentleman like you."

Cupid suddenly yelled, "HOLD UP! Don't use normal lines, flirt back, and let her know that you aren't afraid of a bit of teasing."

"I wouldn't, me looking at you is satisfying enough. Besides, I get to spend time with such a lovely lady."

Suddenly a bunch of words appeared in front of Jaune.

 **Gain 100 Exp**

 **Gain 500 Lien**

 **Gain title "Natural Ladies Men"**

'Cupid, Explain, Now!'

"I might have added a few things… to spruce things up."

'Explain.'

"I'll do it during your tour, if you don't start talking now, your date is going to leave."

Jaune snapped back into reality. Emerald was wearing a frown on her face. "You suddenly zoned out."

"Sorry, I was just planning the tour, can't just lead you blindly."

"So…"

"We're going to visit the ones that are farther out first and head inward. By the time we finish, I should be able to treat you to dinner."

"Wow, aren't you working fast, I might just fall for you." Emerald said with a wink.

"Shall we?" Jaune asked as he held out his arm.

"Yes, my fine sir." Emerald said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his.

[11:00]

Jaune had led her all over the place, to the most popular tourist attraction to the most historic places. What made the little tour even better was that Emerald was actually interested. When they had finished, they went into a nearby restaurant, nothing too fancy, but still a great looking place.

"I had fun today. I thought you were just going impress me with something like how strong you are, but you actually led me around."

Jaune chuckled, he had fun too. Hey, just because he was distant, doesn't mean he was emotionless. "Don't lump me with those guys. All they see women as are possessions. Nothing more, but some others like me see them as people who are meant to be equals, not tools of lust."

"I definitely might just fall for you."

"Don't, if you fall for me you'll just break your legs."

She looked confused for a second before she got the little joke. She laughed. After she had calmed down the food arrived.

[After they finished eating]

During that time, they had small chats, made jokes, and even flirted. By the time they had finished eating and paid for the food, Emerald had really wished that she had met this Blond early in her life. Who knows, maybe they would've been a couple by now. They then arrived at where they had first met. Stopping Jaune, Emerald said, "This is where we part ways, my knight."

"So soon? So sad that good things never last forever."

Emerald giggled before she said, "I have dated other people before, but none of them are like you. I think you deserve a reward…" She then leaned up to Jaune who was taller and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

 **Gain 500 Exp**

 **Gain 1000 Lien**

 **Gain (3) skill points**

"Before I go, I should tell you, I am a thief. If you hate me now, then so be it."

Jaune only looked at her with a blank stare before he broke out into a grin. "Really? No wonder, because you stole my heart."

Emerald blinked before she busted out laughing. He had used such an overused line, but it was quite fitting for the moment.

"You really don't mind?" Emerald asked.

"I'm supposed to turn you in, but as long as you don't steal other people's hearts, I don't mind."

"I don't need them, yours is enough." With that, she gave him her number and left.

Jaune only stood there for a few seconds before Cupid broke him out of his trace.

"Holy Lord of all Gods! You pulled it off without a damn problem. Are you such you don't know how to get a girl? You're a fucking natural!"

'I only followed my instincts and a few advice you had put in. How did I pull it off?'

"I don't care, but I'll gave you a 15/10 for this."

'Wait, Cupid, you still haven't explained what words are all about.'

"Right, right… So basically, you are going to gain experience about dating and such so I thought what a better way to do it then through a game? You teens love games don't you?"

'… '

"… Just think mentally stats."

Doing as he was instructed this appeared:

 **Name: Jaune Arc - Exp: 600**

 **Title: None equipped**

 **Skill Points: 3**

 **Flirting: 5**

 **(How good you flirt with girls)**

 **Suave: 7**

 **(How smooth you are)**

 **Romantic: 5**

 **(How romantic you are)**

 **Sexuality: 7**

 **(How good you are with a lady)**

 **Talent: 6**

 **(How good you are on a date)**

 **Luck: ?**

 **(How lucky you are)**

 **Lien: 1500**

 **Abilities: None**

'Ok, what is this?'

"The stats are already explained, I'm just going to explain the others. You see the Exp thing? That thing determines how much experience you have with women; so far you have 600, a good amount. You gain them when you do a first encounter, give them a good impression like when you flirted back with Emerald, make them happy, go on a date with them, get a kiss from them, and when they confess. You get Bonus Exp is they go in bed with you."

'That last bit was not needed, but what about title?'

"Remember the title 'Natural Ladies Men?' Just think titles and it should appear."

 **Titles: Natural Ladies Men: You are smoother with the ladies, especially the rich and royal ones. Women will think of you as a gentleman and will agree to go on a date will you more willingly. On dates, this title will help you gain:**

 **2% more Exp**

 **Status: Not Equipped**

Jaune went ahead and equipped it since it would is quite useful. 'Cupid, what's this about abilities?'

"Oh, that part is the best part. Once you conquer a girl, which is via by confession, you gain abilities that represent them. This is only a probability, but if you conquered Emerald, since she's a thief, you'll mostly likely get abilities such as pick pocketing, sneaking, or some kind of skill that is like of a thief's. However, you only get ONE skill from each girl. You also don't get to pick."

'Right… this is too much to handle right now. Let's go home, it's late.'

As Jaune walked back towards his home, he looked up at the star filled skies and wondered, 'I wonder what lies in the future for me…'

Little did he know, things are going to get not only hectic, but also pleasant for him…

[End]

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, it took me the entire night trying to finish it. Please visit** **Yarbad's** **Huntsman of Cupids Arrow to see the original version. Please leave a review on what you think of this. You can hate this or love this, I don't care, but please tell me how I did and what you likes/hate.**

 **This is Silver and I'll be Back Next Time.**


	2. Depressing News

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, Silver here. Just wow, a lot of you loved this story. When I first thought of Shooting the Hearts I only expected about 800 people to read it within the first month. Within like 2 weeks or so 1000 people have read this and so far I've been only receiving positive comments on how the story is great and how much you guys want to read the next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry to disappoint you but the next chapter is going to take a while. Just recently, one of my family members passed away and he was someone important to me. In fact, that person was also the one who had encouraged me to write fanfics. Seeing him gone is… very… upsetting to my heart. I have absolutely no motivation right now. I can't focus and my heart just hurts… a lot. Originally I was going to finish up chapter 2 and put it up on Sunday, but… change of plans I guess. I'm sorry to all who had waited so long, but I hope you understand. It's like having the most important thing to you taken away and never seeing it again. It's very depressing when you think about how fragile the human life is. I really do hope you guys understand and that you can give me time to cope. It really hurts you know, it really hurts…**


End file.
